When the Sun Goes Down
by mags-rhee
Summary: Glenn and Maggie high school AU fic! Series of one shots that all take place in the same storyline.
1. Chapter 1

notes : so this is my first published fanfic! woohoo!  
shoutout to my good buddy, CordeliaRose, for proof reading, editing, and suggesting the title for this fic! make sure to check her account out, because her fanfics are amazing!  
also, this'll be a multiple chapter fic for sure! i'm always open to prompts and ideas, so please send some whenever to my tumblr (mags-rhee)!

* * *

Maggie had lived in the same small town just outside of Atlanta, Georgia, on her family's farm, for all of her life. She was a born and raised country girl who knew the land around her well, and the people even better. She rode into town frequently to shop at the same stores, and had gone to the same elementary school for all of her childhood.

She'd gone to the same high school, too, for the first year and a half of her teenage years, but due to multiple issues with the school (and the kids, and her own mental health, though she wouldn't admit that part), and had ended up transferring to a different school that was closer to the city. There she had met her boyfriend Glenn and their eclectic group of friends.

* * *

Almost every school day was the same for Maggie by now. Get up at the crack of dawn to feed the animals with Beth, go back to the house to shower, get ready for school, and then walk to school along with Beth. On most mornings, there was a good morning text from Glenn waiting for her somewhere in there as well. She rarely even had time to eat breakfast every day, which worried her daddy sick, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

She'd drop Beth at the middle school she went to, seeing as she was only twelve, before keeping on up the street to her high school. It was her daily routine, and one she stuck to.

When she arrived to her school, a short five minutes later, her eyes trailed over the parking lot, street, steps; everywhere. People sat talking, reading, hanging out with friends, generally being pretty loud. As she made her way to the doors, she dreaded going inside.  
She didn't mind school; if anything she rather liked it, now that she went to a school where she had a group of friends to hang around with (as well as a boyfriend, but she'd never admit to that being one of the reasons, because Glenn would never stop teasing her about it). But everyone and everything was so loud, so stressful. But that's just how it was.

She opened the double metal doors into the school, and she was practically hit by a wall of noise. The halls were louder than outside by a long-slide, as well as way more hectic. As quickly and inconspicuously as she could, she made her way to her locker, and unlocked it, before placing most of her things in it.  
After a quick, deep breath, she closed the locker again and turned around, intending to go to Glenn's locker to greet him as she did every day.

However, when she turned, she just about smacked into someone, giving something close to a squeak in protest. She was about to apologize, when the person laughed. She'd recognize that laugh anywhere. It was Glenn.

"You scared the shit out of me! I was coming to see you," Maggie grumbled, though she slung her arms around his neck as she leaned into him.

"Surprise," he teased, pressing a kiss to the side of her hair as he wrapped his arms around her middle. Everyday, they met at (usually) his locker, spending a few moments 'all over each other' as Tara called it, before they started their day. It was their daily routine, and one they stuck to.

"You're an ass, I swear," she sighed, though there was no venom in her words as she leaned her cheek into his shoulder.

"Mhmm, whatever you say, Miss Grumpy," Glenn grinned, before reaching down to tilt her chin up and kiss her on the lips softly.

"You free this afternoon?" he asked after a few moments of comfortable silence (between them, anyway. The halls were loud as ever).

"Think so," Maggie mumbled against his chest, before looking up at him. "Beth has a sleepover with a friend tonight, so I don't even need to walk her home. I'd just have to ask my dad."

"Cool," Glenn started again, running his fingers through her hair lightly. "If you can - and want to - you should come over after school. I know we haven't spent any time together since I was gone," he said, referring to the trip he and his family had been on to Korea for the last two weeks, to visit extended family.

"We could study or work on homework if that's something you need to do, or I could show you the pictures I took on the trip, or we could just hang out, or-"

"Glenn," Maggie said, before quickly pressing a peck to his lips to stop his rambling. "I'd love to, okay? I just have to make sure I can. But I'd love to," she assured, grinning up at him.

Glenn looked as if he were about to say more, when the bell rang for first period. So instead he just nodded, before looking up and letting go of her. "We should head to class," he said, before taking her hand in his and walking to their home room.

While they had home room together, as well as History later in the day, the rest of their classes were apart, which sucked for both of them.

"I'll meet you afterwards, and we'll go to lunch, okay?" Glenn said to her as they lingered outside of the classroom, and she nodded.

"Got it. Now go, don't be late because of me," she said teasingly, swatting him gently.

"Right, right. Yes ma'am," he teased, before squeezing her arm and they parted ways. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder to watch her walk down the hall.

* * *

The school day ended at 3:45pm and Maggie was exhausted by the time it finally rolled around. However, she'd gotten the okay from Hershel to go to Glenn's house for the evening, so instead of walking home, they were walking to his house together.

"Parents are out until 8," Glenn told her as he put his key in the lock of the front door, seeing she'd noticed the empty driveway. "We've got the house to ourselves. Well, besides Katie, that is," he teased, before pushing the front door open and stepping in, holding the door open for Maggie.

As they closed the door and took their shoes off, the Rhees' dog, Katie, came running up from the basement. She jumped on Glenn excitedly and licked him as he walked to the kitchen. He replied with a groan, which made Maggie laugh way too hard. Upon hearing Maggie, Katie turned around and bounded over, jumping up on her even harder and with much more excitement.

"Damn, Katie. Feeling the love from my own dog," Glenn said, pretending to sound hurt as he dropped his bag on the kitchen island, before taking Maggie's off her shoulder and putting it next to it, but considerably softer.

"She can tell I'm an animal person, unlike someone else. Right, Katie?" Maggie teased, kneeling down to scratch behind the German Shepherd's ears. Katie responded by leaning her head against Maggie's hand.

"Yeah, whatever," he said with a playful, pouting look, before walking over to the sliding glass door that went from the kitchen to the back deck, and whistling for Katie. "Gotta take her out. Don't want her doing her business inside."

Maggie nodded understandingly and stood up, patting her thigh for the dog to follow along as they both went onto the deck.

"I think you might need to take her home," Glenn teased as they sat down on the steps to the backyard, throwing a ball for Katie as he did so. "Clearly you're the favorite. And I feel like my parents wouldn't exactly mind. They're always complaining about how messy she is."

"Yeah, I don't think so. I have more than enough animals to handle, so I'll have to pass. I'll just get my puppy love in here," she teased right back, turning to press a kiss into his shoulder before letting her head lean against it.

"Mmhm. Whatever you say," he said, kissing the top of her head gently.

* * *

"I give up! This is just fucking impossible!" Maggie groaned, rolling onto her back and away from the notebook. "I give up on math. I'm done," she complained, though her voice was muffled by her face now being buried in a pillow.

"Oh please." Glenn grinned, leaning over to pick up her notebook off the bed, and pull her back to him to look at the homework with her. "One good thing about parents practically forcing you to get into honors classes, I guess," he said, before helping her through the math work.

(She was way too grateful for that, and planned to let him know that eventually).

* * *

"We should finish our work," Glenn muttered against the shell of her ear, though he made no move to do so. They'd spent easily an hour going through homework together, helping each other out, before putting it all away for some quality cuddling.

"Yeah, or we could just... not." Maggie laughed, tightening her grip on his shirt a bit. This is how they really liked to spend time together. Totally wrapped up in each other, skin touching skin, soft kisses and nice touches.

"Yeah, I like that idea," he said quietly, before leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, his hands under the edge of her shirt wandering along her sides.

* * *

A good hour or so later, Maggie and Glenn lay pressed up against each other on his bed, the slightest bit sweaty and just a little sore in the best way you could imagine.

Maggie hummed quietly against his shoulder; he pulled back and looked down at her questioningly. She was about to say something, when they heard the front door open.

"We're home!" Mrs. Rhee's voice called out a few seconds later. Glenn gave an unhappy groan.

"You've got to be kidding me," he sighed, detangling himself from Maggie to pick his shirt up off the floor, handing Maggie her panties and shorts as well.

"What, you aren't happy to see your parents?" she teased, pulling her panties up, and standing to do the same with her shorts.

"Shut up. I wanted to spend a little bit more time on you, but I guess _that_ isn't happening anymore," he complained, pulling his own pants back on, as she hooked her bra back and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Well, maybe another time soon," Maggie said, before pressing her palm against his cheek, pulling him into a hard and passionate kiss.

"Definitely," he grinned as he pulled away, running his fingers through her hair, then his own, trying to look less messy and potentially suspicious.  
His hair ended up looking as messy as it usually did when he was finished.

A few minutes later, his mom knocked on the door, before swinging it open to find them sitting on the bed innocently and finishing homework together like the good students they weren't.

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes of near begging from his mother while Glenn watched on in amused silence, Maggie had stayed for dinner, and then Glenn had offered to drive her home (he claimed it was so Hershel wouldn't have to come out, but he and Maggie both knew it was so they could spend just a bit longer together).

They spent most of the ride in comfortable silence, her hand over his on the gearstick, with occasional bits of conversation.

"And we're here," Glenn announced, after the good 15 minute drive from Glenn's house to the Greene family farm. Maggie sighed, reaching down to undo her seat belt. "I'll walk you up," he said quickly, scrabbling to undo his own seatbelt and switching the engine of the car off, before going around to grab her backpack out of the backseat.

When she got out, she took the bag from his hand and into her left, before linking her right hand with his as they walked up the steps of the front porch.

"Hold on," she said quietly, letting go of his hand to fish through her bag for the front door key. After a good thirty seconds, she gave quick a shout of accomplishment as her fingers found the key.  
She took it out, fumbling with it for a moment, before putting it in the door and turning the knob.

"You down here, Daddy?" Maggie asked as she stepped in, gesturing for Glenn to follow her inside.

"I'm back here, honey!" Hershel's voice called from the back sitting room.

"I should probably go," Glenn said quietly, as Maggie put her backpack down on the stairs. She nodded, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Be safe, okay?" she asked quietly, pressing her lips against his cheek. "And remember to text me when you get home, so I know you're okay."

"Jesus, Mags," he laughed, and then rushed to explain what he meant when she looked up at him. "You're starting to sound like me," he teased, before pressing another kiss to her lips and letting go of her. "I'll text you," he promised anyway, before turning and pushing the back door open, waving back to her as he walked out to the car and she lingered in the doorway.

* * *

As she was falling asleep that night, Maggie couldn't help wondering how she'd gotten so lucky, and what she'd done to deserve Glenn.


	2. Chapter 2

aaand here's the second chapter! shoutout once again to my good friend CordeliaRose for proof-reading and editing again!

The next chapter will be what they talk about at the end of this one, but I'm not 100% sure what to do after that, so feel free to leave some suggestions in the feedback, or send them to my tumblr (mags-rhee)!

also, definitely leave feedback and reviews if you want because i live for attention c;

* * *

"You're done early," Hershel commented as Maggie sat on the sofa next to him, leaning over to kiss her cheek as he spoke. She was usually getting up to start her chores at this time, not finishing them.

"Glenn's pickin' me up at 12," she explained, reaching to tie her hair up as she leaned back on the cushions. "We're all going to the park in the city today. I thought I told you?"

"You probably did," Hershel said with a sigh, patting her leg gently.

They sat there together in silence for a while, before Maggie got up. "I'm gonna get something to eat, you need anything?" she asked, walking around between the back of the couch and doorway to the dining room. He shook his head, but smiled as she kissed the top of his head in turn, before practically bouncing off to the kitchen.

It made him happier than he could explain to see her so happy.

* * *

Maggie was going through her drawers in her room, desperately trying to find something to wear. She wanted to look cute, but didn't want to wear something that she'd prefer not get dirty or damaged.

She finally settled on a pair of jeans and a green tank top, and went to take a shower and get ready. On the way to the bathroom, she picked her phone up to make sure no one had texted or called her. Turned out she did have one - from Glenn. She turned the shower on, before sitting on the corner of the tub as she read the message -

TO: me  
FROM: the boy  
'mom wants me to bring katie with. says shes being a pain. fine by you?'

TO: the boy  
FROM: me  
'of course! u know i love her'

She pressed send on the text, setting her phone on the counter and getting in the shower.

When she got back out after the quick shower, she dried off, wrapped her towel around herself, and reached into the drawer to grab the hair dryer. She plugged it in and dried her hair, which only took 10 minutes or so because of her more medium hair length. When she was done with that, she quickly put on minimal make-up (trying to cover up spots and such more than anything), before grabbing her phone and going back to her room.

She got dressed and sat back on her bed, checking her messages as she waited for Glenn to come by. She had two texts. One from Glenn, and one from Tara.

TO: me  
FROM: the boy  
'cool. mom and dog will be excited. see you in a bit xx'

TO: me  
FROM: rugmuncher  
'im on the way and im picking rosita up. shane said he's on the way with rick and lori. hurry your ass up!'

Maggie grinned as she read both texts, before jumping up when she heard the doorbell ring. As fast as she could, Maggie got up, shoved her phone in her bag, and put her shoes on. She could hear Glenn in the main room, talking to Hershel, Annette, and Beth.

She practically stumbled down the stairs as she finally came down, causing Glenn to laugh as he saw her.

With a quick goodbye to her family, the two stepped out onto the front porch. "You look good," Glenn said quietly (even though there was no one to overhear) as they walked to the car, Katie poking her head out of the backseat window.

"Oh, please," Maggie laughed as she popped open the passenger side door and got in, Glenn following suit on the other side. "This is so basic, it can't exactly look good."

"You always look good, Mags," he said with a shrug, though he was grinning as he reached over to squeeze her thigh once he'd buckled his seatbelt.

Maggie just blushed, though she ducked her head and busied herself with buckling her own seatbelt in hopes he wouldn't. He noticed, of course, and it made him smile even more.

* * *

When they got to the park, Glenn cut the car engine off and hurried out of the car to open Maggie's door for her as she went to get out.

"Such a gentleman," she teased as she got out and he closed the door behind her. She turned to step to the back door and let Katie out, when Glenn's hand grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him, as well as lean her closer to the car again.

"I meant it when I said you look good," he said quietly, before bumping his lips against hers softly. What started as a sweet, soft, and somewhat playful kiss, turned considerably harder and more passionate after a minute (and a quick glance to make sure no one was around).

Maggie was sliding her hand under his shirt up his side in a somewhat awkward fashion, his hands resting on her hips, when they broke off with a start at the sound of Tara's voice.

"Get a room!" she shouted as she and Rosita got out of her dad's old truck.

* * *

Andrea and Michonne were off together, talking and swinging on the twin swing set in the playground. Daryl, Rick, and Shane had gone off into the woods for something (they claimed it was something Rick and Shane had hidden there as kids, though Glenn had decided they were going off to 'compare sizes'. (That was quickly debunked, however, when Lori went along with them. Or maybe not.)

That left Rosita, Tara, Maggie, and Glenn back at the spot they'd all claimed under a tree. Tara and Rosita at the table, Maggie and Glenn lying together on the ground, and Katie flopped on her side between them.

"You two are gonna make me sick." Tara declared, making fake retching noises as she looked down at Maggie and Glenn again.

Maggie was on her back, one leg stretched out and the other bent with her foot against the ground, with Katie's long leash looped around that ankle. Glenn was next to her on his side, playing with her hair lightly.

They'd all been in conversation together, though Maggie had fallen quiet for the sake of just listening with eyes closed and enjoying Glenn's touch.

"Be nice," Rosita scolded, though her tone was completely playful and teasing.

"Bite me," Tara shot back, pretending to glare at Rosita.

"I think you want her to bite you," Glenn added, resulting in a sharp kick in the leg from Tara.

"Shut up!" she groaned, causing Katie's ears to perk up, before she relaxed again. There was definitely something between Rosita and Tara. It was pretty clear to everyone that they liked each other. But everyone was polite enough to ignore it. Well, everyone besides Glenn.

"Hey, you did the same to me with Maggie. It's only fair," Glenn insisted, as Maggie just smiled.

* * *

"It's nice out today," Maggie commented as they walked along the path, Katie's leash in one hand, and Glenn's hand in the other. "Not too hot or sunny, just feeling nice."

Glenn just nodded in agreement, staying quiet as they walked. His silence caused Maggie to look up, frowning the smallest bit. "You good?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just..." He trailed off, before shaking his head and squeezing her hand gently.

Maggie looked back at him, biting on her lip as she looked back at him. She could tell something was up, but decided not to push it too much right now.

* * *

"I'm starving," Tara announced, rolling onto her back. She'd been on the ground playing with Katie for the past while, while everyone else was just sitting about talking together.

"I'm kinda hungry too," Andrea said, as she looked up from where she and Lori were watching cat videos on her phone.

"There's a pizza shop up the street," Rick said, "We could walk up there."

And that's what they did.

* * *

"You like pineapple pizza?" Maggie asked, looking at Shane incredulously.

"Yeah, I do. So what?" Shane shot back, as Rick just laughed. "It's fucking disgusting, man," he said, just shaking his head.

"Who else just wants cheese?" Maggie asked, as Tara, Michonne, and Rick raised their hands.

"You're all so boring!" Glenn said, rolling his eyes. He and Rosita were splitting a meat-lovers pizza, insisting that it was 'the absolute best'.

They'd had to sit outside because of Katie, but the inside area was so full that they probably would've gone outside anyway.

When the waiter came out, they ordered their pizzas (cheese for Maggie, Tara, Michonne, and Rick, meat lovers for Glenn and Rosita, pepperoni for Lori and Andrea, plus some extra for Katie, and a slice with pineapple just for Shane amid much derision), and went back to their conversations.

"Look at this," Maggie said quietly to Glenn, as everyone else went about their business. She handed him a flyer that was sitting on the table, as he continued to move his thumb across the back of her hand that was resting against his thigh.

He read it over quickly, before nodding. "You trying to say I need a job?" he teased, squeezing her hand playfully.

"You're the one that said you needed one!" Maggie said, bumping her shoulder against his.

"I'm just kidding," he assured, before nodding. "I'll definitely call them."

* * *

"Mom I-... Okay. I'll be home soon. Bye," Glenn said, before hanging up on the phone. "Damnit," he groaned, looking over to Maggie. "My mom and dad want me home in, like, the next forty minutes. Something with my sisters or somethi-"

"Sounds like you just want to get away from us. I get it, you hate us," Tara complained, as Glenn just sighed, shoving her in the side playfully.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was oh so rudely interrupted," he said, turning his attention back to Maggie.

"I can take you home now, or if you want to stay out more I'm sure someone else would take you."

At the prompt, Lori nodded. "I can definitely give you a ride on my way home," she assured her.

"Nah, it's fine. I can go now," Maggie said, as Glenn nodded and stood up.

"Well, I guess we must say farewell," Glenn said, as Maggie unlooped Katie's leash from the picnic table's legs and stood up, wrapping it around her hand again.

After everyone said good-bye to each other, Maggie, Glenn, and Katie set off towards the car.

* * *

"If you want to come over this weekend, Eloise and Emma are in town, and I'm sure they'd love to see you," Glenn said, referring to his elder twin sisters, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Maggie's knee as they drove up the long dirt road towards the farm.

"I'd love to see them, and your parents, and the dog," she said, grinning as he squeezed her knee. "Oh, yeah. It'd be cool to see you too," she teased.

"Very funny, Greene." he laughed quietly, turning on the driveway of the house. "If it's cool with your dad, you could stay the night. Almost make a trip out of it?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sounds fun, I'd love to. Just have to check with Daddy," Maggie said with a shrug, seeing as she was pretty sure he'd be fine with it. Hershel was pretty oblivious to anything she and Glenn got up to - bless his heart - and saw them as being pretty much completely innocent.

As he pulled to the end of the driveway, and parked in front of house, he sighed.

"I'd walk you up, but my parents are really gonna be mad if I'm not home soon, and-" he started, though Maggie quickly squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, Glenn. Promise," she laughed, unbuckling her seatbelt, before moving a bit to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

"I love you," Maggie said as she pulled away, reaching back to pat a sleepy Katie on the head, as she popped the passenger door open and got out.

"Love you too," Glenn grinned, waving back to her as she waved, walking back up to the house.

* * *

"Glenn, stop it!" Maggie giggled, rolling onto her back again. It was well past midnight, and Maggie was laying on her bed, talking to Glenn on the phone. He'd been helping her with some left-over science homework so she could stay over that weekend (at Hershel's request, she'd promised to finish her homework before going over), but she'd finished that hours ago, and were just talking now.

"What? You are totally hot!" his tinny voice insisted from the other side of the call. He'd been spending the past ten minutes insisting to Maggie that she was hot, though she just insisted that she's just awkward.

"You're delusional. I'm just awkward," she said, for what felt like the fiftieth time instead of the fifth.

"Whatever you say, but just know you're definitely hot to me. Hot, and pretty, and beautiful, and-"

"Glenn, stop, please," Maggie laughed, running her hand over her face sleepily. "It's, like, almost one. We should probably both sleep."

"I'd rather talk to you than sleep, Mags," he whined, though she definitely heard him yawn.

"Yeah, I would too. But I have to get up and do a lot of chores tomorrow. Beth did mine today so I could go out, and she'll have to do mine again this weekend. So I definitely owe her," she said, and Glenn could feel for her on that.

"Fine, you go sleep. I'll sleep too, maybe," Glenn replied, sighing dramatically.

"You're such a dork," she laughed, reaching down between her bed and bedside table to find her charger cable.

"You are too," he said, though he quickly added "hot and dorky," before she could say anything.

"Night, Glenn. Love you." Maggie said, a laugh in her voice as she spoke.

"Love you too. Sleep well, Mags," Glenn replied, before they both hung up, both looking forward to their weekend together as they drifted off.


End file.
